fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
The Misadventures of Kevin the Head: Episode 3
Problems with Penguins is a fanfiction made by JohnGojira. It is the third episode in the comedy series, The Misadventures of Kevin the Head. In this episode, Kevin and the heads are having a peaceful stay at home day, when they experience a pest problem of an unorthodox sort. Storyline The Misadventures of Kevin the Head in “Problems with Penguins” Outpost 32, Antarctica Kevin, Ichi, and Ni were sitting in the remnants of the Monarch outpost. Kevin was once again catching snowflakes on his tongue, and Ichi and Ni were watching a show on Netflix. “Hey Kevin,” Ni said to Kevin. “I think you missed one.” “Huh?” Kevin said replying to Ni. “I think I see it, it’s falling towards the ground,” Ni said gesturing to it. Kevin, taking this into account, hurriedly attempting to grab it in his mouth. His snout jammed into the snow. Ni burst out laughing as Kevin emerged with snow all over his face. Kevin didn’t really notice. The taste of snow in his mouth gave him an idea. “Hey! Let’s have snow cones!” He said delightedly. He turned to Ichi, who was still watching the show. “Hey Ichi! Can we have snow cones?” Kevin asked Ichi. Ichi cocked an eyebrow. “Snow cones? That’s the last thing we need,” Ichi replied gesturing to the current weather. “I’m just feeling hungry right now,” Kevin replied. Ni then said, “Eh, I’m kind of hungry.” Ghidorah’s stomach gurgled, and Ichi replied, “Come to think of it, me too.” “Ooh! Can we eat out again?” Kevin said sort of bouncing. Ichi, surprised, replied emphatically, “Hell no! Not after last episode.” Then, he awaits more calmly, “Plus, I’m pretty certain we’ve got some snacks in the cupboard.” As Ichi said this, a group of little black and white figure waddled across the floor. Kevin, Ichi, and Ni went to the cupboards. When Ni opened them, the cupboards were revealed to be empty. Only a few crumbs showed that there was ever food in there. Ichi and Ni turned to Kevin, glares on their faces. “Huh?” Kevin said. “Don’t even try it,” Ni said. “You’ve been snacking haven’t you.” “No I certainly didn’t,” Kevin replied. Ichi looked at the cupboards. “What could have done it then?” he said. Meanwhile... Far off in an icy cavern, some penguins were taking some food over to a dark cave. They set the food down in front of it. Two glowing eyes appeared, and a massive flipped emerged from the gloom. It snatched up the food, and ate it in the darkness. “More,” it said. Back in Outpost 32, Ichi then checked the pantry, which was as empty as the cupboards. “Did any of you see anything around here?” he asked. Kevin, rather goofily, and very innocently, replied, “I haven’t seen anything, just some penguins sneaking into our pantry and taking food out.” “Kevin what the f***?!” Ichi said. “Why didn’t you say anything?!” “Oh, so you do mean them?” Kevin said in surprise. Ichi face palmed with one of the wings. “Dang it Kevin,” he said exasperatedly. At that point, Ni looked just in time to see a group of penguins coming out of the freezer with their next loot. “Ichi, Kevin,” he hissed. “Over there.” The two other heads looked to see. Kevin noticed the little waddling critters with their black and white coloring. “Aw, they’re adorable,” Kevin said. “No, they’re stealing our Hot pockets!” Ichi said. “Get them!” With that, the three heads fired Gravity Beams (Kevin reluctantly) at the penguins. The frightened birds scattered, dropping the Hot pockets, and ran outside the outpost. “Don’t let them get away,” Ichi said. With that, Kevin, Ichi, and Ni took to the sky to get outside. When they landed, the penguins had stopped. They began to squawk, their heads raised to the air to carry their calls. Then, the ground began to rumble. The penguins began to run away. “Earthquake!” Kevin exclaimed. Ichi looked in a calculating manner. “I don’t think it’s an Earthquake,” he said. The ice began to crack. A large figure burst from the fissure. It’s body, streamlined like a missile, jetted upwards. As it came down, it did a flip, and landed on its feet. It was a giant penguin. Spikes jutted from its head like a crown. It had glowing blue eyes, large flippers with spikes tips, and a jagged beak with a serrated tip. Large talons were on the tips of its feet. “Wow! A giant penguin!” Kevin said in an almost childish level of excitement. “A giant penguin?” Ni said in an unimpressed manner. Ichi then said, “Now that’s just lazy writing.” The giant penguin squawked so loud, it echoed. All three heads of Ghidorah roared back. “Attention, uh, three-headed dragon,” the giant penguin said. “I am Emperor Pengira! You have troubled my subjects for long enough!” “Us? Troubled them?” Ichi said. “Your little runts were the ones stealing our food!” Kevin began to say, “Well, we did try to-“ “Can it Kevin,” Ichi said before Kevin could finish. “For me,” Emperor Pengira said. “Your impeding of their supply missions will prevent me from getting the food I need for this winter!” “Ever heard of a super market?” Ni said sarcastically. But Emperor Pengira did not notice, saying, “This impeding will not continue...” As Emperor Pengira ranted on, Kevin, Ichi, and Ni, looked at each other as if to say, “Is this guy for real.” Then they looked back. “...Now you shall tremble at my feet!” Emperor Pengira shouted as he charged (sliding on his belly) towards Kevin, Ichi and Ni. However, in surprise, Kevin accidentally fired Gravity beams at Emperor Pengira. “Wow, good shot,” Ichi said to Kevin. Kevin shrugged, since he didn’t even know he did it. The giant penguin fell back, bolts circling him Ashe got up. “Is that all you got,” he said in denial of the shock he received. He jumped at them, only to receive a direct hit from Gravity beams from all three heads. Emperor Pengira shrieked as he was sent hurtling towards the sky. A star like light appeared when he disappeared from sight. Immediately, a large group of chattering penguins came, circling Ghidorah. “It’s the little penguins,” Kevin giggled. The penguins bent low, their flippers touching the ground. “Huh, it looks like they’re bowing,” Ni said observingly. Ichi, who saw this, said, “Yes, it appears so.” The three heads looked at each other. “Hmm,” they said in a way that indicated an idea coming on. “Huh?” Kevin then said confusedly. Ni rolled his eyes, and Ichi sighed, shaking his head. A little bit later, Kevin, Ichi, and Ni were relaxing in Outpost 32, and the penguins were bringing them food. “This is great,” Kevin said. “Can this be forever?” “Unfortunately not,” Ichi replied. “Like a lot of TV shows, not much transitions into the later episodes.” “Though their might be some plot parts that continue,” Ichi said as the screen went into distant parts of Antarctica. Far away, there was a large hole in the snow in the shape of a penguin. A large, spiked flipper grabbed for the edge. Emperor Pengira clambered out. He said to the screen, “By my forefathers, that abomination shall feel my vengeance!” ''Ending Credits 'Starring:' 'Kevin as Himself' 'Ichi as Himself' 'Ni as Himself' 'With:' 'Emperor Pengira as Himself' 'And a lot of penguins''' Category:Fanfiction Category:JohnGojira's stories Category:The Misadventures of Kevin episodes Category:Parodies